Kindergarten (maybe)
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Ini anak TK, tapi kayak bukan anak TK. Kakashi harus berkali kali tersedak dan terbatuk gara gara ucapan anak didiknya ini. Anak TK kok jago gombal? / "kalena Sakula manis" ucap Sasuke kalem / "ih, sensei bapelan!" / "sensei jomblo menyebalkan" / ucapan anak didiknya membuat Kakashi resah memyandang status single. Wait,ini anak TK bukan sih? /chap 2 : sequel of Kindergarten (Maybe)
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kamu mau apa?"

"Kopi"

"Naluto- _kun?_ "

"Aku teh aja, Sakula- _chan_!"

"Yaudah, aku mau bikin dulu. Sasuke sama Naluto jangan kemana mana ya. Nanti aku balik lagi" Sakura keluar dari rumah rumahan yang sedari tadi ditempatinya bersama kedua sahabatnya untuk bermain.

"Sasuke, kenapa sih kamu selalu memilih kopi? Kopi kan pahit?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Hn"

"Ih ngomong yang benal dong! Aku kan nggak ngelti kamu ngomong apaan! Kamu pasti enggak lulus TK ya, makanya ngomongnya dikit banget" ucap Naruto asal. Bocah bersurai pirang ini menggembungkan pipinya yang _chubby_ karna kesal.

"Kamu bodoh deh! Tentu aja aku belum lulus TK. Kita kan balu masuk TK 3 bulan yang lalu" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Yasudah, makanya jawab dong kalo aku nanya!"

"Eng.. Kenapa aku suka kopi padahal kopi itu pahit?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Kalena Sakula manis" jawab Sasuke. Rona kemerahan samar terlihat di pipi _chubby_ nya yang putih. Naruto mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya? Apa hubungannya sama Sakula?

"Sepahit apapun kopinya, tapi kalo sambil ngeliatin Sakula, pasti manis. Dia kan kaya gula. Manis tapi enggak bikin eneg" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan kalem.

" ... "

Ett dah, ini beneran anak TK kan?

••••

 _ **Kindergarten (maybe)**_

 _ **By Hinamori Hikari**_

 _ **Disclaimer : always Masashi K.**_

 _ **Rated : K+**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship**_

 _ **Oneshoot!**_

 _ **Warn : OOC, nista, gaje, typo(s), bahasa non baku, etc.**_

 _ **Happy read!**_

••••

"Maaf lama ya Sasuke- _kun_ , Naluto _-kun_!" Sakura masuk dengan nampan, gelas, dan teko plastik mainan berwarna pink. Bocah perempuan itu tersenyum manis, lalu duduk di depan kedua sahabat yang dikenalnya sejak bayi itu. Keluarga Haruno, Uchiha, dan Namikaze memang sangat dekat bak keluarga besar. Jadi wajar kalau anak anak mereka juga saling bersahabat satu sama lain.

"Tidak apa apa Sakula- _chan_. Ya kan Sasu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Iris kelam nya menatap intens setiap gerakan yang Sakura lakukan di depan matanya. Mulai dari menuangkan teh dan kopi imajiner, sampai pura pura mengaduk isi gelas dengan ujung jarinya.

"Ini kopi untuk Sasuke- _kun_ , dan ini teh untuk Naluto- _kun_!"

"Telima kasih, Saku- _chan_ "

"Hn"

"Sama sama!" balas Sakura riang. Ia merapikan kembali mainan plastik yang tadi digunakannya, lalu meletakkannya di sudut rumah rumahan.

"Anak anak! Ayo kumpul disini sekarang!" suara lembut Kakashi- _sensei_ membuat Naruto dan Sakura sedikit cemberut karna acara bermain mereka terganggu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Huh, Kakashi- _sensei_ mengganggu saja!" ucap Naruto ketus. Ia meletakkan cangkir mainannya dan keluar dari rumah rumahan diikuti kedua temannya.

Di tengah ruang kelas, nampak seorang lelaki tampan bersurai perak dan memakai masker sedang duduk di situ. Tangannya terlihat menyelipkan buku bersampul oranye di saku bajunya, lalu segera berujar lagi.

"Ayo sini cepat, _sensei_ ingin memberitahu sesuatu"

Pria tampan yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan _sensei_ itu melambaikan tangannya pada anak anak untuk segera berkumpul di tengah bersamanya.

" _Mendokusei"_ terlihat seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut diikat menguap malas. Matanya nampak setengah terpejam seperti menahan kantuk.

"Ada apa sih Kakashi- _sensei?_ Kita kan lagi main" gerutu bocah perempuan berambut pirang.

"Aku lagi makan!" timpal bocah lelaki gemuk yang sedari tadi memegang kripik.

"Aku lagi tidul" sahut bocah rambut nanas tadi.

"Baiklah, sudah berkumpul semua kan?" tanya sang _sensei_ lembut.

"Sudah, Kakashi- _sensei!_ " jawab anak anak kompak.

"Baiklah, ada berita menyenangkan untuk kalian" mulai Kakashi. Irisnya menelusuri satu persatu raut wajah anak didiknya. Mulai dari yang bersemangat, penasaran, malu malu, mengantuk, sampai tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Ada apa Kakashi- _sensei?"_ tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Sabar Naru- _chan"_ Kakashi melempar senyum pada Naruto walau terhalang oleh maskernya. Sementara Naruto yang dipanggil dengan _suffix-chan_ pun cemberut.

"Begini, besok kita akan melaksanakan gerak jalan memutari daerah ini. Dan _sensei_ harap kalian semua mengikutinya"

"HAH? Memutali daelah ini? Keliling Konoha maksud sensei?" tanya Naruto shock. Pasalnya Konoha adalah daerah yang cukup luas. Dan bagi anak kecil seperti Naruto, mengelilingi Konoha sama dengan menjelajahi seluruh penjuru Asia. Namanya juga bocah.

"Tidak, Naruto. Hanya sekitar sini saja, paling paling cuman 25 menit"

"Tidak mau senseeeiii!" rengek Sakura lantang.

"Hm? Kenapa Saku-chan?" iris Kakashi beralih pada gadis cilik berambut _bubblegum_ itu

"Kan capek!" gerutu gadis cilik itu.

"Saku- _chan_ , hanya 25 menit kok, enggak lama. Kan bagus untuk kesehatan juga" bujuk Kakashi.

"Nggak mau! Capek!"

"Nanti aku gendong" jawaban polos dari Sasuke membuat Kakashi tersedak air liur nya sendiri.

"Memangnya Sasu kuat? Sakula kan belat. Waktu itu Nalu pelnah gendong Saku-chan, tapi enggak kuat. Abisnya Saku belat banget!" oceh Naruto.

"Enggak. Aku kan kuat, enggak kaya kamu yang lemah" ucapan datar dari Sasuke membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Iihh aku enggak lemah! Kata _kaa-chan_ , Nalu itu kuat. Buktinya Nalu seling bantuin _kaa-chan_ bawa belanjaan"

"Kalau kamu kuat, masa gendong Sakula aja gak bisa?"

"Waktu itu Nalu lagi sakit! Makanya Nalu nggak kuat gendong Saku- _chan"_

"Alasan"

"Benel kok!"

"Eh sudah, sudah. Tidak usah berantem lagi ya Sasuke, Naruto" Kakashi buru buru memisahkan 2 anak berbeda warna rambut itu sebelum terjadi perkelahian.

"Tapi Kaka- _sensei,_ Nalu itu enggak lemah sepelti apa yang dibilang Sasu tadi!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca, bertanda sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

"Iya iya, Naru itu kuat kok! Buktinya Naru sering bantuin _kaa-chan_ bawa belanjaan kan? Saku-chan memang berat, makanya Naru susah gendongnya" Kakashi langsung menenangkan Naruto yang hendak menangis. Bisa gawat kalau putra tunggal Namikaze ini menangis. Naruto akan menangis dengan keras tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun. Satu satunya orang yang mampu menghentikan tangisan Naruto hanya sang mami, Kushina.

Kakashi pernah merasakannya. 2 minggu setelah tahun ajaran baru, Kakashi yang merasa bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang kalem mencoba menggodanya dengan berkata bahwa Sakura akan dibawa pulang oleh Kakashi dan dijadikan boneka di rumahnya. Awalnya Naru berkata tidak boleh, namun Kakashi tetap _kekeuh_. Spontan Naru pun menangis sembari berteriak tidak boleh, tidak belpelikemanusiaan (berperi kemanusiaan), dan sebagainya. Alhasil Kakashi kewalahan menenangkan bocah pirang ini, walau telah dibujuk dengan berbagai macam mainan dan makanan favoritnya, serta bujukan sahabatnya, Naruto tetap menangis hingga Kakashi angkat tangan dan menelepon sang nyonya Namikaze, Kushina.

Barulah setelah Kushina datang, Naruto pun berhenti menangis. Melelahkan memang. Kakashi pun bersumpah tidak akan membuat Naruto menangis lagi. Karna selain melelahkan, ia juga mendapat 'ancaman sayang' dari mama muda berambut merah itu. Cantik cantik monster.

"Jadi? Nalu enggak lemah kan Kakashi- _sensei?"_

"Enggak Naru. Memang Saku _-chan_ kok yang berat" Kakashi mengusap pucuk kepala Naruto. Ia lupa bahwa yang objek yang dibicarakan ada di samping Naruto.

" _Sensei?_ Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Eehh?" irisnya bergulir pada putri bungsu Haruno. Terlihat Sakura sedang terisak sembari mengusap kelopak matanya yang memerah.

"Saku- _chan_ kenapaa?" aduh! Kayaknya Sakura tersinggung dengan ucapan Kakashi. Ini anak kan sensitif banget. Pria bermasker itu lupa kalau Saku ada persis di depannya.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ jahat! Aku.. Hiks.. Aku kan enggak gendut!" teriaknya. "Aku udah belusaha diet, tapi kenapa _sensei_ dan Nalu tetep bilang kalau aku gendut?" lanjut Sakura.

Kakashi menepuk dahi. Ini anak kok udah ngerti pasal diet diet an sih? Tahu darimana, coba? Duh, orang tamvan pusing.

"Eh Sakula, memang kamu diet nya kaya gimana?" tanya Ino tiba tiba.

"A.. Aku diet enggak makan anmitsu sa.. Sama dango sehali" jawab Sakura, masih dengan sesegukan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itu namanya bukan diet, Sakulaaa" ucap Ino gemas. "Namanya diet itu enggak makan yang manis manis selama belbulan bulan!" lanjut Ino

"Hah? Selama belbulan bulan? Aku gak bisa, Ino. Anmitsu sama dango itu udah bagian dali hidup aku!" timpal Sakura puitis. "Lagian, aku enggak tahan kalo gak makan yang manis manis!" lanjutnya.

"Kamu gak usah makan yang manis manis" tiba tiba Sasuke ikut berucap.

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Kan kamu udah manis" jawab Sasuke kalem. "Kalo Sakula kebanyakan makan yang manis manis, nanti aku sakit diabetes!"

Kakashi tersedak air liurnya untuk yang kedua kali. WOY, INI ANAK TK KENAPA BISA JAGO GOMBAL? Kakashi yang udah bangkotan aja gak bisa gombalin cewek. TERUS, INI ANAK KOK TAU PENYAKIT DIABETES? SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN SIH? *capslock jebol*

Memang benar adanya kalau Uchiha itu punya IQ dan kemampuan di atas rata rata.

"Ah, yang benel?" Sakura tersipu malu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Hn"

"Tapi Sakula halus tetep diet!" sela Ino. "Bial enggak gendut!"

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masam dan hendak menangis.

"Tuh kaaaannn!"

"Kamu enggak gendut. Naluto, sensei, sama Ino nya aja yang lebay" Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura lalu mengacaknya.

"Tapi Sasuke- _kun._."

"Sasu benel kok, kamu itu enggak gendut" Naruto turut tersenyum, walau matanya masih memerah.

Huufft. Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya perkataan Sasuke dan Naruto tadi membuat Sakura tidak jadi menangis. Terbebaslah Kakashi dari ancaman sang sulung Haruno yang mengidap sister complex itu - Haruno Orochimaru. Tapi tetep aja Kakashi masih shock atas gombalan Sasuke tadi. Duh, kayaknya dia harus berguru pada Sasuke tentang cara menggombal yang baik dan benar. Biar gak jomblo terus :')

"Baiklah baiklah, sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah. Jangan lupa besok jam 8 kita gerak jalan yaaa" Kakashi buru buru mengakhiri aktivitas hari itu, sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan dan di luar akal sehat terjadi (lagi).

"Yeaaayy!"

"Shikamaru, siapkan!"

"Ck. Hoaamm.. Bersiap! Berdoa dimulai!"

.

.

"Baiklah anak anak ku! Kita akan memulai pagi ini dengan aktifitas yang mengasyikkan! Ayo semua berbaris dengan rapi ya!" intruksi Kakashi dengan semangat. Buku bersampul oranye terlihat menyembul di balik kantong celananya.

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkat!" ucapan tak kalah semangat juga keluar dari mulut sang guru cantik, Shizune. Kakashi bertugas menjaga murid murid dengan mengawasi dari belakang, sementara Shizune paling depan.

Sekitar 20 anak TK TadiKa kak Mesra mulai berjalan keluar pekarangan sekolah sambil tertawa riang. Sakura berada di tengah antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka juga asyik bercanda, walau yang paling rusuh tetap Naruto sih.

"Ayo kita main tebak tebakan!" seru Naruto.

"Tebak tebakan apa?" Sakura memandang teman pirangnya dengan penasaran.

"Aku ngasih tebak tebakan, nanti kalian jawab ya!"

"Sepeltinya menalik! Aku ikutan ya!" timpal Ino.

"Aku juga!" seru Kiba

"Ngg.. A.. Aku bo.. Boleh i.. Ikut?" tanya seorang gadis cilik berwajah manis yang tampak malu malu.

"Boleh kok Hinata- _chan_!" jawab Naruto riang

Wajah bocah Hyuuga itu terlihat memerah layaknya kepiting dimasukin ke air mendidih.

"Aku duluan ya!" seru Naruto lagi. "Tebak ya, benda apa yang bentuknya panjang dan ada gagang pintunya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja pintu!" jawab kelima anak itu serempak.

"Hehe, kalian telnyata pintal ya!" kekeh Naruto.

"Bukan, tapi peltanyaan kamu telalu mudah, _baka!"_ seru Ino. "Sekalang gililanku ya! Tebak, olang apa yang kalo belenang lambutnya gak basah? (Sekarang giliranku ya! Tebak, orang apa yang kalo berenang rambutnya gak basah?)"

"Nggg.. Mungkin dia pake penutup kepala?" tebak Sakura.

"Salah!"

"Oh oh Nalu tau! Pasti kolam lenangnya gak ada ail ya?" seru Naruto

"Ih, masa ada olang belenang gak ada ail nya sih?" gerutu Ino.

"Olangnya botak, alias gak punya lambut" jawab Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Ah betul sekali!" sorak Ino. "Sasu pintal!"

"Hn"

"Sekalang aku ya" sambung Kiba. "Makhluk apa yang lambutnya walna pelak, telus gak pelnah punya pacal? (Makhluk apa yang rambutnya warna perak, terus gak pernah punya pacar)"

"Ahaha, Kakashi _-sensei!"_ seru Ino. Kakashi yang merasa namanya disebut, mengintip sedikit dari balik novel oranye nya.

"Betul!" Kiba bertepuk tangan.

"Aku ya!" Sakura mengangkat tangan. "Tebak, kenapa _sensei_ -yang-gak-punya-pacal alias jomblo itu sangat menyebalkan?"

Kakashi yang merasa tersindir atas pertanyaan-yang bukan termasuk dalam tebak tebakan- itu menurunkan novel kesayangannya dari depan wajahnya.

"Ehem. Maksud Saku- _chan_ itu, Kaka- _sensei?"_ tanya Kakashi lembut. Sakura pun menengok dan menunjukkan wajah malasnya.

"Menulut _sensei?"_

"Memangnya _sensei_ menyebalkan, hm?" Kakashi berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura.

"Sangat! Sangat sangat menyebalkan!" decak Sakura sembari berkacak pinggang.

 _"Sensei_ tidak merasa kalau _sensei_ menyebalkan"

"Huh! Pokoknya _sensei_ nyebelin!"

"Yaudah kalau begitu" Kakashi berdiri lagi. " _Sensei_ ngambek sama Saku- _chan_ " lanjutnya.

"Ih, Kaka- _sensei_ bapelan!" celetuk Ino.

"Hah? _Sensei_ nggak baperan tuh!" elak Kakashi.

"Pantes aja _sensei_ gak punya pacal. Mana ada cewek yang tahan sama cowok bapelan kayak sensei" ujar Kiba polos.

Kakashi keselek. Lagi. Duh, kalo begini mah Kakashi beneran baper dah ;'( mana ntuh anak ngomongnya blak blak an, lagi. Ngena tjuy.

"Ehem" Kakashi kembali membuka novelnya, berusaha jaga _image._

"Jadi jawabannya apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Jawabannya, sensei yang gak punya pacal alias jomblo itu bisa jadi nyebelin kalena gak ada yang pelhatian sama dia. Makanya dia nyebelin buat cali pelhatian. Istilahnya capel" jawab Ino sok tahu.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya shock dan tersandung _baby_ semut merah yang lagi lewat.

"Bisa jadi" Sakura manggut manggut sok tahu juga.

"Hinata? Giliran kamu" Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata. Gadis cilik Hyuuga itu terkejut atas tepukan Naruto dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Hinata- _chan_ sakit?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Engg.. Enggak Saku- _chan_ "

"Yaudah, sekarang giliran kamu"

" _Et.. Etto.._ Ngg.. Ba.. B-bagaimana.. Ca.. Cala memasukkan gajah k-ke da.. Dalam kulkas?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Ya buka kulkasnya, telus masukin gajahnya" jawab Naruto polos.

"Be.. B-betul!"

"Yeaaayy! Akhilnya Nalu pintal!" sorak Naruto riang. "Sekalang tinggal Sasu!"

"Hn. Makhluk apa yang manis, lucu, imut, dan bikin gemes?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Ngg.. Kucing?" tebak Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kelinci?"

"P.. P-panda?"

"Anjing?"

"Penguin?"

"Hn. Salah semua".

"Terus jawabannya apa?" teman temannya mengerutkan kening.

"Hn. Sakula-chan" Sasuke membuang muka, menutupi rasa malu dan merah samar di pipinya.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya langsung terbatuk, sedangkan Naruto, Kiba, Hinata dan Ino _sweatdrop_. Sakura? Ia tersipu malu.

Duh -_-

.

.

"Kaka- _senseeii"_ rengekan Sakura membuat Kakashi yang sedang asyik dengan novelnya, segera menutup buku kesayangannya dan beralih ke Naruto

"Ya Saku- _chan?"_

"Saku capeeekk" Sakura mulai merengek manja.

"Sebentar lagi kok. Tuh, gedung sekolah kita udah keliatan"

"Gak kuat!"

"Sini, aku gendong" Sasuke tiba tiba sudah berjongkok di depan gadis cilik ini.

"Eh? Memang Sasu kuat?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"Tenang aja. Sasu udah seling kok gendong Saku- _chan_. Sasu kan enggak kaya sensei. Lihat aja pundaknya, sampe beldebu gala gala kelamaan gak ada yang sendelan. (Lihat aja pundaknya, sampe berdebu gara gara kelamaan gak ada yang senderan)" sindir Sasu.

JLEB!

Dalam. Ngena. Sakit. Hina. Nista. KALAH SAMA ANAK TK TJUY!

Sakura langsung nemplok di punggung Sasu, yang langsung sigap berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Naruto menghentakkan kaki, entah mengapa raut wajahnya berubah kesal.

Kakashi lagi dan lagi tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia pun lantas pundung di pojokan, merasa harga dirinya yang tiba tiba jatuh cuman gara gara anak TK

Kakashi kalah sama anak TK? HAHAHANJIR :')

.

.

 _ **END!**_

.

• **CH3 (Curahan Hati Hinamori Hikari) •**

 **Mhuahaha, fict apaan neh? Nista plus gaje banget sumpah xD Hika bikin ini karna Hika suka miris ngeliat anak kecil jaman sekarang. Ya mungkin gak separah di fict ini, tapi tetep aja beda banget pas jaman Hika kecil dulu :')**

 **Inspirasi juga dari adik sepupu Hika yang masih 3 SD tapi gayanya beuuhh kek yang lebih tua daripada Hika. Jadi dia tuh naksir sama cewek (temen sekelasnya), trus nganggep ntuh cewek gebetannya dia. Padahal tuh cewek belum tentu suka sama sepupu Hika xD . trus Hika iseng nanya, "eh, trus cewek yang kamu suka dulu pas kelas 2 SD, gimana?" eehh dia jawab, "ah, dia udah jadi mantan aku". Hell no! Pacaran aja gak pernah, mantan dari mana. LAGIAN HIKA YANG UDAH MAU SMA AJA GAK PERNAH PUNYA PACAR APALAGI MANTAN. Tapi kalo gebetan sih ada xD. Jadi yaaa nasib Kakashi mirip lah sama nasib Hika xD**

 **Terus ini yah OOC parah sumpah. Trus Haruno Orochimaru, iya sengaja. Abisnya kalo kakaknya Gaara/babySaso itu udah mainstream xD jadi nyarinya yang ekstrem *ditabok***

 **YAH MAAPIN HIKA KALO INI FICT NISTA HINA GAJE GITU. INI CUMAN SEKEDAR FICT PELEPAS LELAH DARI TUGAS YANG NAUZUBILAH MIN ZALIK BANYAKNYA. JADI JANGAN MASUKIN HATI YA, SOALNYA *dibekep gegara kebanyakan ngomong***

 **Salam manis from BabySaso's waifu :***


	2. Sequel Part 1 : Bukan Jomblo Abadi

Kakashi menghela napas lelah. Ia langsung merebahkan diri dikasur selepas pulang mengajar. Walau hanya mengajar setengah hari, namun rasanya seperti mengajar anak SMA super bandel selama sehari penuh. Padahal, Kakashi hanya mengajar anak-anak TK yang berusia kisaran 5-6 tahun. Namun, bocah-bocah ajaib yang belajar di TK tempatnya bekerja seperti bukan bocah Taman Kanak-Kanak pada umumnya. Karena..

Ini bukanlah TK biasa.

•••••

 _ **Sequel Kindergarten (maybe) part 1**_

 _ **By Hinamori Hikari**_

 _ **Disclaimer : always Masashi K.**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship - Humor**_

 _ **Warn : OOC, nista, gaje, typo(s), EyD dipertanyakan, garing, etc.**_

 _ **SasuSakuNaru - Kakashi**_

 _ **Happy read!**_

••••••

Esoknya, Kakashi datang pukul 07.00 _a.m_ ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Sebenarnya, bel masuk berbunyi satu jam lagi. Namun, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kakashi untuk datang pagi.

Setelah ke ruang guru dan bercuap-cuap sebentar dengan 3 guru lainnya, Kakashi mengambil tas dan setumpuk buku untuk pelajaran anak muridnya hari ini. Dengan langkah santai, ia menuju kelas _Fantastic_ , kelas tempatnya mengajar. 'Mungkin nama kelas juga berpengaruh pada kelakuan murid' pikir Kakashi setelah beberapa hari ia mengajar. Buktinya, semua anak didiknya itu punya sifat luar biasa fantastis. Sudah luar biasa, fantastis pula. _Sugoii_ kan?

 _Kreett_

Kakashi menggeser pintu kelas secara perlahan. Masih sepi dan hampa, seperti hidupnya. Kelas terlihat bersih dan gorden-gorden jendela kelas sudah terbuka karna pasti Gaara _-san_ _—cleaning service—_ membersihkan kelas pagi-pagi sekali. Pria bermasker tersebut masuk dan langsung duduk di meja guru, mulai mengoreksi satu persatu tugas berhitung yang dikerjakan kemarin.

Kakashi mengoreksi tugas murid-muridnya dengan cepat namun teliti. Setelahnya, Kakashi menumpuk buku-buku tersebut agar rapi kembali. Ia melirik arloji perak yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

07.39 _a.m_

Kakashi menghela napas. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena merasa haus. Tak sengaja, dompet yang diselipkan di kantung celana, jatuh dan terbuka. Tepat memperlihatkan foto Kakashi bersama seorang gadis cantik bersurai cokelat yang diletakkan sebagai penghias dompet.

Kakashi menghela napas lagi. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan duduk di lantai, bersender pada tembok. Jemarinya menarik perlahan foto tersebut dari dalam dompet. Iris Kakashi memandang sendu foto Sang Gadis. Dia adalah Matsuri, mantan kekasihnya. Mereka putus 4 tahun yang lalu, dan semenjak itu _lost contact_ pun melanda. Namun, Kakashi masih sayang dan belum bisa _move on_ walau sudah 4 tahun berlalu. Itulah alasan mengapa Kakashi tak kunjung mempunyai pacar. Karena hanya Matsuri yang sudi menjadi pacarnya. Hahaha.

Kakashi mulai mengenang kebersamaannya bersama Matsuri selama hampir 3 tahun. Rekor pacaran terlama yang dipegang Kakashi. Padahal biasanya ia pacaran paling lama sehari, itu juga karena ceweknya lagi khilaf.

Penyebab putusnya Kakashi sebenarnya sepele, namun kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka memperumit itu semua.

"Itu siapa _sensei?"_ sealun suara imut membuat Kakashi terkesiap kaget. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke telah berada di sampingnya tanpa disadari sama sekali.

"Eh.. Kalian sejak kapan berada disini?"

"Semenit lalu. Kami kila _sensei_ sakit makanya duduk di lantai. Telnyata lagi ngeliatin foto cewek" oceh Sakura. "Itu siapa?"

Kakashi tergagap, bingung mau menjawab apa. " _A.. Ano._. I.. Ini—"

"Oh, oh! Nalu tahu!" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya sembari melompat-lompat kecil. "Itu majikan _sensei_ kan?"

Hening.

"Bukan Naru.." Kakashi mati-matian menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak mendarat di rambut kuning Naruto. "Ini.. Mantan kekasih _sensei"_

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke melongo. "Mantan?"

"I.. Iya.. Hehe" Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya. Irisnya menatap ketiga muridnya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

"Memangnya ada wanita yang mau belsama _sensei?_ Kalau ada, mungkin dia kena pelet dali _sensei"_ ucap Sasuke pedas.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , tidak boleh sepelti itu" Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "Bagaimanapun, Kaka _-sensei_ masih doyan pelempuan!"

"Pelcuma juga doyan pelempuan tapi tak ada satupun pelempuan yang doyan sama _sensei._ Telus, ujung-ujungnya _sensei_ menikahi dilinya sendili" lagi, ucapan Sasuke layaknya jarum yang menghujam _kokoro_ Kakashi.

Tsadeestt

Kakashi memilih berdiri dan kembali ke kursi guru. Sakura mendekat, wajahnya menampakkan raut penasaran.

" _Sensei_.. Nama pelempuan itu siapa?"

Kakashi melirik murid perempuannya itu, lalu menghela napas. "Namanya Matsuri"

"Matsuli?" Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari situ, mengernyitkan dahi. "Sepeltinya Nalu pelnah mendengal nama itu"

"Tentu saja kuning! Kau balu mendengalnya balusan" Sasuke mendengus.

"Bukan itu ayam!" balas Naruto. "Maksud Nalu, Nalu pelnah mendengal nama itu sebelumnya"

"Mungkin namanya doang yang sama" timpal Sasuke. "Nama Matsuli kan banyak!"

"Sasuke _-kun,_ jangan begitu. Bisa saja kalau nanti Matsuli dan _sensei_ beltemu lagi, meleka kembali belsatu sepelti dulu" oceh Sakura. Memang hanya anak ini yang bisa menghibur Kakashi.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan belcanda Sakula. Itu kan dulu. DULU. Memangnya Matsuli masih mau sama _sensei?_ Bisa saja kalau Matsuli itu sudah menikah dan punya anak"

Gigi Kakashi bergemeletuk. Memangnya Kakashi punya salah apa sih sama Uchiha, sampai-sampai setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke seperti silet yang menyayat hatinya tanpa perasaan, menghapus semua harapan yang ada dan menguburnya begitu dalam. Namun perkataan Sasuke sedikit banyak membuat Kakashi tersadar. Bisa saja Matsuri telah menikah dengan pria pujaannya. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, sudah punya anak? Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin maksud Sasuke adalah agar Kakashi tidak tenggelam pada imajinasinya.

"Memangnya _sensei_ kenapa belpisah dengan Matsuli?" tanya Naruto antusias. Ia mendekat, lalu memasang wajah penasaran.

"Hanya salah paham saja kok" Kakashi tersenyum (sok) sabar. Padahal dalam hati mah potek jadi dua.

"Salah paham apa?"

"Matsuli sadal kalau keputusannya untuk belsama _sensei_ adalah suatu kesalahan telbesal. Atau mungkin saja Matsuli sadal dali khilaf-nya lalu segela beltobat" ini tentu bukan Kakashi. Kalian pasti sudah tahu ini siapa.

Perkataannya nyakitin ya :') ntar kalau Kakashi mengutuk Sasuke jadi jomblo seumur hidup, nangis darah tuh.

"Tentu tidak. Matsuri sadar penuh kok, dia sedang tidak khilaf. Buktinya kita sampai tiga tahun berpacaran!" entah mengapa Kakashi mengucapkannya dengan bangga.

"Yakin tiga tahun, bukan tiga detik?" Sasuke mengernyit. "Memangnya Matsuli disogok apa sampai mau sama _sensei_ selama tiga tahun?"

"Disogok cinta, temeee~" imbuh Naruto dramatis. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut, lalu terkikik sendiri.

"Cinta? Yakin cinta, bukan jampi-jampi?" dengus Sasuke. Kakashi ikut mendengus dengan kesal.

"Sasuke kenapa sih? Kayaknya sinis banget sama _sensei?"_ Kakashi mengernyit, mulai merasa terganggu dengan usikan Sasuke.

"Tidak" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo Sakula, kita pelgi saja. Dalipada mengulus _sensei_ menyedihkan ini. Kuy" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Gadis kecil itu tidak melawan, membiarkan bocah raven tersebut membawanya keluar kelas.

"Heiiiii Ayaamm! Jangan bawa Sakula- _chan_ pelgi!" Naruto berlari menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang telah berlalu. Kakashi membenturkan kepalanya di meja. Dasar murid kampret.

••••

Bel sudah berbunyi satu jam lalu. Semua murid TK ajaib ini sudah berada di kelasnya masing-masing, termasuk ketiga bocah berbeda warna rambut ini. Hari ini kelas _Fantastic_ mendapat tugas menggambar musim kesukaan mereka. Kakashi sibuk berkeliling, melihat-lihat pekerjaan anak muridnya yang luar binasa.

"Ish, aku mau gambal apa ya?" Naruto bolak-balik menghapus gambarnya, mencoret kertas dengan pensil, lalu menghapusnya lagi.

"Nalu sukanya musim apa?" Sakura melirik kertas sahabatnya yang penuh dengan sampah bekas hapusan yang bertebaran. Padahal kertas Naruto masih kosong karena bolak-balik dihapus.

"Hmm.. Nalu sih sukanya musim semi, soalnya—"

"Tidak boleh!" potong Sasuke keras. "Aku udah menggambal musim semi, jadi kau nggak boleh ikut-ikutan!" serunya.

"Eehh? Kamu gak bisa sepelti itu, teme! Memangnya musim semi itu punya kelualga Uchiha, ha?" Naruto berdiri. Pensil yang dipegangnya diacungkan kearah Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar.

"Tapi aku tidak mau gambalku sama sepelti kau, dobe. Sudah, aku mau menggambal lagi!" dengan cuek, bocah raven tersebut kembali menggambar dengan serius tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang siap meledak. Untungnya, Sakura peka dan menenangkan Naruto sebelum perkelahian terjadi.

"Sudah Nalu. Nalu bukannya suka musim gugul? Gambal itu saja" Sakura berdiri dan mengelus pundak Naruto. Bocah pirang itu duduk lagi sembari cemberut.

"Tapi susaaahhh" Naruto memandang sahabatnya dengan kesal. Bibirnya mencebik unyu. Sakura memasang pose berpikir, lalu melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Hei Naru, kau belum menggambar apapun?" Kakashi datang ke meja tiga sekawan ini dan mendapati Naruto belum menggambar apapun.

"Nalu tidak tau mau menggambal apaaa" rengek Naruto. Sakura menatap Kakashi selama beberapa saat, lalu melonjak girang.

"Nalu, Saku tahu!" dengan cepat, Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, lalu mulai berbisik-bisik misterius. Sasuke yang melihatnya mendecih sebal, tidak menyukai pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Kalian belbisik apa sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"Oohh.. Sakula pintaaall! Oke, Nalu akan menggambal itu! Tapi Sakula-chan bantuin yaa!" anak tunggal Namikaze itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya selepas Sakura selesai berbisik-bisik. Bocah Haruno itu mengangguk antusias. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi, merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Hei!" Sasuke melempar hapusan dan tepat mengenai kening Naruto. "Aku tanya, kalian belbisik apa sih?!"

"Temeee!" Naruto memegang keningnya yang terkena hapusan. "Dasal ayam bakal! Kau itu kenapa kepo banget sih? Suka-suka aku dong mau belbisik apa sama Sakula-chan!" ucapnya nyaring. "Sakit tau!"

"Aku kan beltanya dali tadi, kenapa kamu diam saja?"

"Hei, sudah" Kakashi lekas menengahi sebelum kedua anak ini saling menghabisi satu sama lain. Sulit memisahkan mereka berdua jika sudah terlibat perkelahian.

"Sakiiittt!" rengek Naruto manja. Sakura yang melihatnya segera mengelus lembut kening Naruto sembari meniupnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin tidak suka. Matanya melotot, seakan-akan berharap kedua matanya mengeluarkan laser yang dapat membakar bocah pirang didepannya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir. Naruto tersenyum imut, lalu menggeleng.

"Huh, dasal capel! Bilang saja kalau kau cali pelhatian ke Sakula" desis Sasuke. Raut wajahnya menampakkan dia benar-benar kesal.

"Siapa yang cali pelhatian?" Naruto mendengus. "Kan memang banyak yang pelhatian sama aku, memangnya kamu yang haus pelhatian? Kamu tuh emang setipe sama sensei, sama-sama kekulangan kasih sayang!" sembur Naruto. Sasuke yang tidak terima disamakan dengan Kakashi, langsung berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Naruto jika saja Kakashi tidak buru-buru memisahkan mereka berdua. Walau _kokoro_ Kakashi juga kesal sih dibilang kekurangan kasih sayang. Tapi emang itu fakta, haha.

"Sudah-sudah. Lanjutin lagi gambarnya. Kalau Sasuke sama Naruto berantem, nanti sensei aduin sama _Kaa-chan_ kalian!" ancam Kakashi. Sasuke pun urung mendekati Naruto, namun kilat matanya jelas menyiratkan pesan kalo-lo-nanti-dibegal-di jalan-itu-gue-yang-nyuruh.

•••••

Saat anak-anak sudah menyelesaikan gambarnya, Kakashi menyuruh mereka maju satu per satu untuk menceritakan gambar yang telah mereka buat. Dimulai dari Sakura.

"Sakula menggambal ini" ia menunjukkan gambarnya. Terlihat 3 bocah berbeda warna rambut dengan latar pantai dan pohon kelapa. Tak lupa juga gambar matahari yang tengah tersenyum turut menghiasi kertas Sakura. "Ini aku, Naluto, dan Sasuke-kun. Aku suka musim panas, kalena setiap musim ini aku, Nalu, dan Sasu selalu jalan-jalan ke pantai belsama kelualga kami" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan Sakura duduk. Selanjutnya Sasuke.

"Hn. Ini musim semi. Musim ini identik dengan Sakula" ceritanya pendek. Di kertas tersebut terlihat gambar pohon sakura dengan seorang gadis remaja dan pemuda yang berdiri ditengah. Jelas sekali itu Sakura dan Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu menambahkan efek berupa bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dan gradasi _pink_ samar. Kakashi mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa Sakula identik dengan musim semi?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja" entah mengapa ada semburat tipis di wajah sang Uchiha. "Musim semi kan hangat, cantik, menenangkan dan selalu membuat olang-olang kagum akan keindahannya. Pelsis sepelti Sakula. Makanya aku suka musim semi" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Anak-anak lainnya hanya melongo, _speechless_. Kakashi menghela napas. Ia tahu keturunan Uchiha selalu dianugerahi otak cerdas melampaui anak seusianya. Tapi ini mah kelewatan, kelewatan banget malah.

Iris Kakashi melirik Sakura yang tengah bersemu. Naruto yang berada disampingnya menggelengkan kepala. Serius, Kakashi harus berguru pada Sasuke soal berkata-kata indah seperti itu.

# Itu bukan kata-kata indah, Kakashi. Itu mah.. Alay. #

"Baiklah, cukup Sasuke. Sekarang Hinata yang maju ya" ucap Kakashi sembari menghela napas. Sasuke mengernyit.

 _"Sensei_ melasa kesal ya gala-gala tidak bisa sepelti Sasuke?" tanya Ino blak-blak an.

"Bukan Ino" duh, tjapek hati ini. "Sekarang giliran Hinata. Sasuke sudah selesai bercerita kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Lalu kembali dan duduk disamping Sakura dan Naruto. Hinata berdiri dan maju sembari menggenggam kertas.

 _"A-ano"_ Hinata memperlihatkan gambarnya. Gadis kecil dengan syal merah melingkari leher yang melambai tertiup angin. Pohon-pohon tanpa daun dan juga dedaunan yang berserakan di tanah menjadi latar gambar tersebut. Di samping gadis kecil itu, ada bocah lelaki dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang tengah tersenyum. "A-aku suka musim gugul, ka-kalena.." putri Hyuuga ini terlihat bingung dan gelisah.

"Kalena apa?" Choji mengerutkan kening, bingung melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba gagap walaupun emang udah dari sananya.

"K-kalena.. Kalena di musim gugul, aku beltemu d-dengan.. Seseolang"

Kakashi menghela napas. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut, ia sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan Hinata. Duh duh.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Emang tidak peka sama sekali anak satu ini

"Na-namanya Naluto" ucap Hinata pelan sembari menunduk. Naruto mengernyitkan kening.

"Bukankah peltama kali kita beltemu disaat musim dingin?"

"S-sebenalnya.. k-kita pelnah beltemu sebelumnya, t-tepatnya saat musim gugul"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dengan bingung. "Aku nggak ingat"

Tuh kan, emang putra Minato dan Kushina ini jauh dari kata peka.

"Baiklah Hinata, kau boleh duduk" Kakashi mengurut perlahan keningnya. "Naruto boleh maju"

Naruto maju dengan senyum lima jarinya. Ia memperlihatkan gambarnya dengan bangga. Seorang pria bermasker terlihat sendiri dibawah guyuran salju tanpa payung atau jas untuk melindungi dirinya. Disekelilingnya banyak orang-orang yang bersama baik dengan pasangan ataupun anak. Langit berwarna hitam pekat, setumpuk salju terlihat di sisi-sisi. "Nalu sebenalnya kulang suka dengan musim dingin, tapi musim ini selalu mengingatkan Nalu akan _sensei._ Jadi begini, suatu hali ini musim dingin yang dingin, Na—"

"Musim dingin memang dingin, kuning! Mana ada musim dingin tapi panas?" Sasuke memotong cerita Naruto dengan tampang sinis.

Naruto cemberut. "Jangan memotong celitaku, ayam! Atau kau yang akan kujadikan objek celitaku hali ini" Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih.

"Lanjutkan Nalu!" teriak Ino.

"Jadi begini, musim ini mengingatkan Nalu akan _sensei._ Waktu itu Nalu, _Kaa-chan_ , dan _Tou-chan_ sedang beljalan-jalan disepanjang jalan Shibuya untuk membeli bebelapa kebutuhan selama musim dingin. Semua olang tampak bahagia saat itu. Ada yang jalan-jalan dengan teman, pacal, suami, istli, atau anak meleka. Shibuya kan memang telkenal dengan olang-olang sibuk yang lalu lalang. Nah, saat Nalu mau makan di kedai belsama _Kaa-chan Tou-chan_ , Nalu melihat Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang beljalan sendilian. Tanpa payung atau jas padahal salju mulai tulun. Tak ada yang peduli sama _sensei,_ semua sibuk dengan ulusan masing-masing, seakan-akan _sensei_ tak pelnah ada disitu. Bahkan saat kantung belanjaan sensei jatuh, tak ada satupun yang belniat menolong. Sebenalnya Nalu plihatin, tapi _Kaa-chan_ menyuluh Nalu untuk segela masuk kedai dan Nalu pun nulut. Selesai"

Kakashi cengo. Sementara murid-murid lain tertawa, ada juga yang menatap prihatin. Kakashi tak habis pikir, mengapa sampai Shibuya sekalipun ada saja murid yang melihatnya. Ya, memang waktu itu dia sedang membeli buku favoritnya yang kebetulan hanya dijual di Shibuya. Dan yah, dia sendirian.

"Naru boleh duduk" Kakashi menghela napas. "Ino, kau maju"

Ino maju dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya. "Aku paling senang ketika hujan tulun" Ino memulai ceritanya. Semua menyimak dengan baik. Bocah Yamanaka itu menunjukkan gambarnya. Seorang gadis pirang yang sedang bermain hujan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Kakashi mempertajam penglihatannya, dan mendapati ada sesosok pria berambut perak tengah berdiri bermandikan hujan. Memang pria itu digambar di sisi kertas dan berukuran cukup kecil, namun Kakashi jeli untuk mengamatinya.

"Ino suka hujan, kalena setiap hujan pasti aku selalu belmain. Hujan-hujanan itu menyenangkan!" lanjut Ino.

"Um, Ino. Siapakah yang kau gambar di pojok kertas?" tanya Kakashi.

 _"Sensei"_ jawab Ino polos.

"Untuk apa?" Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Sensei suka hujan, nggak?" bukannya menjawab, Ino malah bertanya pertanyaan lain.

"Em, lumayan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ahahaha! Sudah kuduga _sensei_ suka hujan!" pekik Ino girang. "Jomblo kan sangat suka hujan, telutama jika malam minggu tiba"

"Apa hubungannya?" Kakashi memandang anak didiknya dengan raut kesal.

"Lah, bukannya setiap malam minggu _sensei_ beldoa supaya tulun hujan? Supaya olang-olang yang punya pacal tidak bisa jalan-jalan dan ikut melasakan apa yang sensei lasakan, melingkuk di pojokan dengan sehelai selimut tipis dan kenangan masa lalu!"

Sial. Cukup sudah. Kakashi tak tahan lagi.

{••••}

Di kamar yang berukuran cukup luas dengan perpaduan nuansa biru laut dan kuning, terdapat tiga bocah berbeda warna rambut yang tengah bermain bersama. Berisik? Sudah pasti.

"Yeay! Belalti gantian Saku yang jalan ya!" putri bungsu Haruno ini mengocok dadu lalu melemparnya, menampilkan angka dua di satu dadu dan angka lima di dadu lainnya.

"Dua ditambah lima sama dengan.." Naruto mengangkat tangan, memperlihatkan jemarinya yang sedang menghitung.

"Tujuh, kuning! Masa' menghitung sepelti itu aja lama banget!" Sasuke mendengus.

Naruto mendelik. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau pintal, jadi seenaknya ya!"

"Memang aku pintal" Sasuke memandang remeh bocah kuning didepannya. "Aku pintal, tampan, kaya, kulang apa lagi coba? Makanya Sakula lebih sudi belsamaku dibandingkan kamu!"

"Enak aja! Kamu itu banyak kulangnya! Dingin, egois, seenaknya sendili, telus kamu juga banyak kekulangan, contohnya kekulangan kasih sayang, kekulangan pelhatian, makanya keljaannya cali pelhatian mulu. Pelsis Kakashi- _sensei"_ cibir Naruto.

Sasuke yang tidak terima disamakan dengan makhluk perak itu menghentakkan kaki mungilnya dengan marah. "Enak aja! Jangan samakan aku dengan jomblo kalatan (karatan) itu!"

"Sasuke _-kun"_ Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Jangan sepelti itu. Kasian _sensei,_ tau"

"Kamu kenapa sih, Saku?" Sasuke memandang bocah merah muda didepannya dengan raut kesal. "Kok kamu belain _sensei_ mulu? Emangnya kamu siapanya _sensei?_ Disogok apa? Kamu selalu menyudutkan aku hali ini. Kamu tega sama aku"

Njir. Dasar Uchihalay. Naruto cengo', sementara Sakura menggelengkan kepala, bingung.

"Tante Mikoto ngasih makan apa sih ke kamu, sampai jadi lebay begini? Sensi banget" Sakura memandang sahabatnya dengan aneh. "Kamu gak jelas banget, selius"

"Yang nggak jelas tuh kamu, Saku!" Sasuke berteriak, membuat kedua bocah didepannya terkejut. "Kamu selalu ngebela _sensei,_ tapi kamu gak pelnah ngebela aku. Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin! Aku tuh siapa kamu sih? Apa aku cuma apalah-apalah kamu?"

Oke, sampai sini Naruto ingin menyambit Sasuke dengan kolor Madara agar temannya itu cepat sadar.

Sakura yang pada dasarnya adalah bocah sensitif, mulai terisak karena kaget dibentak Sasuke. "Hiks.. Hiks.. S-Sasuke- _kun_ jahat.. Hiks.."

Sontak kedua bocah lelaki panik saat melihat satu-satunya teman perempuan mereka menangis. Melihat atau membuat Sakura menangis itu masuk dalam daftar 'Hal yang Tidak Boleh Dilakukan dan Terjadi' dalam kamus Sasuke dan Naruto yang tertulis pada urutan pertama. Keduanya kalap, berusaha sekeras mungkin menenangkan bungsu Haruno itu.

"Cup.. Cup.. Sakula jangan nangis, nanti cantiknya hilang" Naruto berusaha merayu, namun gagal.

"M-maaf Saku, aku tidak sengaja, aku khilaf" sesal Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, ialah penyebab Sakura menangis.

"Dasal ayam cemani! Gala-gala kau kan Sakula _-chan_ jadi nangis!" Naruto mengomel.

"Belisik kau, dulian bangkok!"

"Sembalangan!" Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke, membuat kaki mungil Uchiha bungsu itu mundur. Sasuke balas mendorong, hingga akhirnya terjadi dorong-dorongan yang berkembang menjadi tarik-menarik rambut, tendang sana-sini, tak ubahnya pegulat yang sedang beradu.

 _Bukh!_

 _Brak!_

"Temeeee!"

"Dobeee!"

 _Bagh!_

"HEI!"

Suara nyaring nan menggelegar itu sontak membuat kedua bocah yang sedang berkelahi itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah suara.

Kushina berdiri didepan pintu, berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan yang errr.. Seperti itulah. Sementara Sakura sendiri masih belum berhenti menangis sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?! Lalu kenapa Sakura-chan menangis?!" Kushina menghampiri Sakura dan mengusap lembut rambut merah muda bocah tersebut. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, eh? Apakah Naruto?"

" _Kaa-chan!_ " Naruto cemberut. "Bukan aku! Tapi—"

"Diam, Naruto!"

Naruto mingkem.

"Bukan Nalu, _baa-san"_ Sakura menatap manik Kushina, tangisnya mereda. Sasuke sendiri sudah keringat dingin, takut namanya disebut. Bisa-bisa Kushina melapor pada Mami Mikoto dan urusan tambah panjang. Kata Mami Mikoto, kalau Sasuke nakal, nanti aset ketampanannya disita oleh Mami dan tidak dikembalikan. Sasuke takut nanti Sakura nggak naksir dia lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Em, tadi Saku cuma kaget kok _baa-san_ " Sakura berusaha menutupi kelakuan Sasuke. Kushina mengerutkan kening.

"Kaget kenapa?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke. Terlihat sekali wajahnya gugup. Tidak ke-Uchiha-an sekali. Seringai jahil timbul di bibir putra Namikaze itu.

"Saku dibentak sama Sasu, _Kaa-chan!"_

Mampus. Istri Minato itu memandang wajah Sasuke sekilas, lalu beralih pada Sakura. "Benar, Saku?"

Bungsu Haruno itu mengangguk.

"Hem" Kushina berdiri tegak, lalu bersedekap. "Apa yang akan Mikoto lakukan yaa kalau tahu Sasu—"

"Plis _baa-chan_ , jangan!" pekik Sasuke. "Nanti Sasu bisa dimalahi sama _Kaa-chan,_ Sasu nggak mau! Nanti Sasu nggak tampan lagi, _baa-san._ Jangaaaannnn!" Sasuke mulai menangis. "Sasu minta maaf, Saku. _Baa-san,_ jangan lapol sama _Kaa-chan_. Sasu masih mau jadi tampan, Sasu masih mau jadi Uchiha. Huwaaaa!" Sasuke nangis guling-guling.

Kushina melongo melihatnya. Inikah Uchiha yang dibangga-banggakan itu? Yang katanya luar biasa tampan, bahkan Zayn Malik sekalipun lewat. Yang dinginnya melebihi kutub, yang kecenya melebihi anak paling gawl sekalipun, yang kerennya gak bisa ditoleransi lagi, yang IQ-nya setinggi langit bahkan Einstein pun keder. Tapi sekarang? Kushina meragukan itu semua. Sementara Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, dan Naruto tertawa ngakak.

"Baiklah, _baa-san_ tidak akan memberitahu Mikoto, dan berhentilah Sasu!" sudahlah, daripada Uchiha bontot ini ngamuk, dia yang repot nantinya. Sasuke yang lagi gigit-gigitin gorden jendela Naruto pun lantas berhenti dan menoleh.

"Benal, _baa-san?"_ Sasuke menatap ibunda Naruto itu dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Iya, tapi..." Kushina tersenyum iseng. "Bantu Naruto untuk memberi makan ayam dibelakang, ya?"

"Ha?" Sasuke cengo'. Dia memang tahu sih kalau dibelakang rumah Namikaze itu ada beberapa macam ayam yang dipelihara. Tapi masa' dirinya yang mahaganteng ini disuruh memberi pakan ayam? Nanti kalau Naruto tidak bisa membedakan mana Sasuke dan mana ayam gimana? Eh.

"Ish _Kaa-chan,_ masa' ayam ngasih makan ayam?" Naruto geleng-geleng. "Nanti Sasu jadi telsamalkan diantala ayam-ayam itu"

"Naluto!"

•••••

"huh! Aku tidak mau membeli makan ayam lagi!" Sasuke sibuk membersihkan rambutnya dari bulu-bulu ayam yang tersangkut. "Masa' meleka kila aku adalah induknya!"

"Tapi milip sih" gumam Saku, lalu ia cekikikan.

"Ckck, tentu saja meleka mengila kau adalah induknya! Kau milip sekali sih sepelti ayam cemani. Kau tahu ayam cemani kan? Yang semua bagian tubuhnya hitam, mulai dali kulit, bulu, mata, cekel, pokoknya semuanya hitam deh!" oceh Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu" dengus Sasuke. Ia berjalan duluan, hendak menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamar Naruto.

"Sasu-ayam! Kau tidak mau jus, heh? Kalau mau, ambil sendiri!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah menapak tangga.

"Uh, aku mau, dobe!" Sasuke kembali turun dan mengikuti kedua temannya menuju dapur.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ketiganya kembali dengan segelas jus jeruk ditangannya. Saat akan menaiki tangga, tanpa sengaja Naruto mendengar suara sang Ibu yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang.

"Hm? _Kaa-chan_ sedang belbicala dengan siapa?" gumam Naruto. Ia tidak jadi menaiki tangga dan memilih melangkah menuju ruang tamu diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ketiga bocah tersebut mengintip dari balik tembok yang memisahkan antara ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga. Sakura berada diposisi paling bawah, Naruto ditengah, dan Sasuke yang paling tinggi berada di atas. Terlihat gadis berusia pertengahan duapuluh asyik berbincang dengan Kushina. Sasuke mengernyit, merasa mengenali gadis tersebut. Rambut serta manik cokelat yang begitu kental, seperti seseorang.

"Kok aku kayak pelnah lihat kakak itu ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Iya, Nalu juga" Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Tunggu" otak cerdas Sasuke mulai berputar. "Itu bukannya.. Cewek yang ada di foto ya? Mat.. Mat siapa? Mat Somat?"

"Oh iya" Naruto dan Sakura menepuk kening. "Namanya.. Kalau nggak salah.. Mat.. Mat Rahmat?"

"Bukan" Sakura menggeleng. "Mat.. Mati suli?"

"Yeh, kok mati suli sih?" Sasuke mencebik. "Emangnya dia pelnah mati?"

"Eh, siapa yang mati?" Naruto menengadah, menatap sohibnya dengan heran.

"Nyamuk" jawab Sasuke asal.

"Oh. Kilain ayam" cibir Naruto. Sasuke mendelik.

"Enak aja"

"Ish, kenapa jadi ngaco sih?" Sakura mendengus. "Jadi, nama pelempuan itu siapa?!"

"Mat.. Material?" Naruto berucap asal.

"Matre?"

"Matematika?

"Matdara?"

"Maksa. Jangan bawa-bawa Kakekku"

"Hm.. Matahari?"

"Mata-mata?"

"Mata genit?"

"Mata kaki?"

"Mata hati?"

"Mata batin?"

"Mata Najwa?"

"Oke cukup. Kenapa jadi mata semua?" Sasuke menghela napas jengah.

"Mat.. Matsuki?" Sakura terlihat berpikir keras.

"Dikit lagi Sakura- _chan!"_

"Matsuya?"

"Ya ya! Sedikit lagi!"

"Matsusu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Dikit lagi!" ini kenapa jadi main _games_ coba.

"Matsuli?" Sasuke menjawab ragu.

"Ah iya, Matsuli!" Naruto dan Sakura menjentikkan jari bersama, walau tidak ada bunyinya sama sekali.

"Jadi itu mantannya Kaka- _sensei?"_ Sakura mengamati gadis tersebut lamat-lamat.

"Cantik ya" ucap Naruto kagum.

"Kenapa dia cantik?" dengus Sasuke. Sakura dan Naruto menatap Uchiha itu dengan heran.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau dia jelek, wajal saja dia mau dengan _sensei_. Tapi dia cantik, kenapa mau sama _sensei_ sih? Matanya sehat kan, nggak katalak? Kayak gak ada cowok yang lebih ganteng aja" Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke _-kun._ Kaka- _sensei_ sebenalnya tampan lho, cuman ketampanannya itu teltutup maskel" ucap Sakura. Sasuke mendecih.

"Tapi tetap lebih tampan aku"

"Telselah kau ajalah, Sas"

Manik berbeda warna ini terus mengamati Matsuri yang masih asyik berbicang. Tak lama, Kushina berdiri dan pamit sebentar ke dapur, hendak mengambil kue katanya.

"Kesana yuk!" ajak Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

Ketiga bocah itu beringsut mendekati Matsuri. Gadis itu kebetulan sedang bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya, dan begitu melihat tiga bocah ajaib tengah mendekatinya, ia tersenyum.

"Hai"

"Hai juga, Matsuli- _nee"_ Naruto menjawab dengan ceria. Ia menempatkan dirinya disofa, diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh? Kau tau namaku?" Matsuri takjub. "Kau Naru kan?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Wah, Naru sudah besar ya. Terakhir bertemu saat masih bayi"

"Hehe iyaa" Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Matsuli _-nee_ , memangnya kau siapanya _Kaa-chan?"_ tanya Naruto basa-basi. Ia belajar dari orangtuanya, kalau ingin berbicara dengan orang harus basa-basi dulu agar pembicaraannya tidak kaku.

"Juniornya saat kuliah dulu" Matsuri tersenyum. "Kushina- _nee_ yang dulu menolongku saat aku di-bully oleh para senior. Sejak itu, aku dan dia menjadi dekat. Klise bukan?" Matsuri terkekeh.

"Tapi aku tidak pelnah melihat _nee-chan_ sebelumnya"

"Ah, itu" Matsuri tersenyum. "Sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu empat tahun lalu, umurmu masih satu tahun waktu itu. Dan kemudian, aku pergi ke China dan baru kembali tiga hari lalu" jelasnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Oh! Waktu itu Matsuli- _nee_ menelpon _Kaa-chan_ kan? Aku mendengal _Kaa-chan_ menyebut-nyebut nama Matsuli di telepon"

"Ahaha, benar sekali" Matsuri tertawa kecil.

"Matsuli- _nee_ tinggal dimana?" Sakura menatap Matsuri dengan keingintahuan tinggi.

"Oh, maafkan aku sampai melupakan kalian" Matsuri tersenyum kikuk. "Nama kalian siapa?"

"Aku Sakula, dan ini Sasuke- _kun"_ lengan kecil sang Haruno menyenggol pelan Sasuke.

"Sakura? Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya" puji Matsuri. Sakura tersipu malu. "Aku tinggal di distrik Matatabi, blok B nomor 15"

"Ah, belalti gak tellalu jauh dali sini" simpul Sakura. Matsuri mengangguk.

"Matsuli-nee, apakah China negala yang menalik?" tanya Naruto dengan raut berbinar.

"Tentu" Matsuri terkekeh. "China itu ..."

Dan selanjutnya terjadilah percakapan tidak penting yang membuang waktu. Sasuke mendengus. Ia tahu kalau Naruto berusaha basa-basi, tapi ini mah bakal makan waktu. Sebagai Uchiha yang tidak kenal kata basa-basi, tentu ini adalah hal yang menyebalkan.

"... Senang sekali berada disana" Matsuri mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Um, Matsuli- _nee"_ Sasuke memanggil. Gadis bersurai cokelat tersebut menoleh.

"Ya Sasu- _chan?"_

Ugh, ingin rasanya Sasuke mengerang kesal. Namun ditahannya hal itu.

"Matsuli _-nee_ itu mantannya Kakashi- _sensei_ kan?" tanyanya _to the point._ Matsuri terkejut, sementara Naruto dan Sakura mendelik. Sasuke tidak peduli dan terus bertanya. "Kenapa Matsuli- _nee_ putus?"

Hening. Matsuri terdiam, sementara ketiga bocah itu juga diam menunggu jawaban. Sepertinya nama Kakashi sakral sekali, dalam waktu hitungan detik membuat suasana senyap. Tak lama, Matsuri menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ah, _ano.._ Ceritanya panjang sebenarnya. Kalian mau mendengarnya?"

Sontak ketiga sekawan ini mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jadi, waktu itu—"

"Matsuri!" Kushina datang dengan nampan berisi teh dan kue ditangannya. "Wah, kalian sedang berbicara apa?" tanya mama muda ini.

"Em, tidak _Kaa-chan"_ Naruto tersenyum.

Matsuri yang hendak membuka mulut, kembali menutupnya kala ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil dan mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Ah, _souka._ Aku kesana sekarang" Matsuri menutup telponnya dan berdiri. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, penting sekali"

"Aah" Kushina mendesah kecewa. "Padahal kau baru sebentar disini"

"Maaf Kushina _-nee,_ keadaannya cukup genting" Matsuri tersenyum, berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Lalu kuenya?"

"Em, bagaimana kalau untuk anak-anak?"

"Yasudah. Hati-hati" Kushina berdiri dan mengantar tamunya sampai depan rumah.

 _"Jaa!"_

Sementara ketiga bocah itu hanya duduk disofa dengan raut kecewa.

"Ayo kita ke kamar"

••••

Tak ada yang berbicara selama ketiga bicah itu berada dikamar Naruto. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ah, aku tahu!"

Suara Naruto yang menggelegar membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal dan Sakura yang sedikit terkejut.

"Dobe! Apa sih!"

"Aku punya lencana untuk membuat sensei kita menghapus gelal (gelar) jomblo akut dali hidupnya!" seru bocah pirang itu semangat.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura terlihat antusias, sementara Sasuke hanya memandang datar Naruto.

"Sejujulnya aku lebih suka sensei menjadi jomblo" ungkap Sasuke.

"Sasuke _-kun!_ Nanti kalau kamu dikutuk jadi jomblo abadi, mau?" Sakura menatap sahabat ravennya.

"Ya gak mungkin lah. Kan ada kamu yang jadi pasangan hidup aku" Sasuke berucap dengan keyakinan tinggi.

"Kalau Sakura- _chan_ jadi pasangan aku saat besal nanti, gimana?" tanya Naruto dengan pedenya.

"Enak aja. Takdil Haluno Sakula adalah menjadi tulang lusuk Uchiha Sasuke, tau" Sasuke menjawab dengan pongah. "Dan kalau Sakula jadi milikmu, aku takkan segan menelolmu sampai kau melepaskan Sakula. Paham?" Sakura merona mendengarnya.

"Masih kecil aja udah belani mengintimidasi olang" cibir Naruto. "Udah, kita balik lagi ke topik utama. Jadi aku punya misi"

"Misi apa?"

Naruto mengumbar senyum sok misterius. "Misi Mengembalikan Cinta Lama Kakashi _-sensei"_

•

•

•

•

•

 _ **TBC**_

•

•

 _ **Hikari's note :**_

 _ **Hika balik lagi ngebawa sequel Kindergarten (Maybe)! Sengaja Hika bagi-bagi, soalnya kalo dijadiin satu cerita bakal panjang-_- makin alay ya? Less humor a.k.a garing? Iya Hika tau, tapi Hika berusaha yang terbaik untuk fict ini :') sequelnya emang sengaja Hika gabung sama fict sebelumnya, biar readers yg belum baca Kindergarten (maybe) bisa langsung baca tanpa perlu ngubek-ubek lagi ;D tuh kurang baik apa Hika *ditendang***_

 _ **Yosh, next chapter : Sequel Kindergarten (Maybe) part 2 : Misi Mengembalikan Cinta Lama Sang Jomblo Abadi.**_

 _ **Wanna to Review? I'm very appreciated that.**_

 _ **Hikari H. ❤**_


	3. Good Bye!

Hai, Hika disini! Masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini atau bahkan saya?

Duh, udah setaun lebih ninggalin cerita ini, berbulan-bulan juga sejak terakhir mampir ke fandom ini. Masih ada yang inget Hika ga ya? Mw nanges aj akutu huhu.

Tujuan Hika mampir cuman mau bilang terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama fandom ini. Ini adalah fandom pertama Hika dilahirkan(?), berkembang, dan mulai mengenal dunia penulisan. Fandom yang sangat berarti bagi Hika, karena disinilah Hika mengembangkan diri menjadi author pertama kali. Banyak banget kenangan disini, Hika jadi rela ga rela juga buat pindah sebenarnya huhu.

Pokoknya, terimakasih banyak kepada para reader yang menyumbang review, fav, follow, atau silent reader sekalipun. Hika sayang kalian!

Hika mau ngasih tau kalo Hika pindah ke wattpad. Dan beberapa cerita Hika juga dipindahkan kesana, salah satunya dari fandom ini. Tapi sebelumnya Hika mau tanya, **kira-kira Kindergaten Maybe mau dipublish ulang di wattpad ga?** Takutnya udah pada lupa, makanya Hika nanya hehe. Kalau banyak yang setuju, mungkin Hika bakal publish ulang (dengan revisi) dan dilanjutkan disana. Kalo engga, ya engga hehe.

Yosh, segitu dulu. Pokoknya Hika cuman mau pamit dan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih pada kalian semua. Tanpa kalian, Hika nothing hehe. Selamat bertemu di lain tempat!

.

 **Btw selain Kindergaten Maybe, apalagi yaa yang dipublish ulang trus dilanjutin ceritanya?**

 **.**

 **Wattpad ; hinamorihika_**


End file.
